Le Collectionneur
Distorted Gods And Glory (Part B)|zone = Tour de l'Amour Maison des Dieux|santé = 750|donne = Carte du Collectionneur 3 Larves}} The Collector is an elusive creature, neither bug nor plant, hidden away in the Tower of Love. Its joyful cries hide its obsession of "collecting" other creatures in jars. In Godhome, the Collector partakes in the Pantheons of the Sage, and the Pantheon of Hallownest. Lore Le collectionneur est une créature du Vide ressemblant à un Corps-Royal sans son armure mais affichant un comportement complètement différent. Il vit caché dans la Tour de l'Amour verrouillée, parmi une vaste collection d'insectes collectés dans les lieux les plus infernaux et conservés dans des bocaux en verre, morts ou vivants. Tout en affichant toujours un comportement joyeux, le collectionneur n'est préoccupé que par la préservation des autres créatures. Il emprisonna les larves des Routes Oubliées et nota leur emplacement dans Hallownest sur une carte. Malgré son attention, il n’en a que trois dans sa tour. Il a également une connexion avec l'ancien propriétaire de la clé de la Tour de l'amour, un insecte aristocrate qui ait été retrouvé mort au fond des Jardins de la Reine. ''Hollow Knight'' The Collector can be heard laughing outside the padded door of the Tower of Love. When reaching its room, it leaps from the ceiling to attack the Knight. If the Knight dies to the Collector, their Shade will be found trapped in a glass jar before its fight room. When defeated, Void particles erupt from the Collector as its final laugh dies out. Then its body falls to the floor and collapses in black liquid. Behaviour and Tactics The Collector uses a series of attacks and manoeuvres mainly focused on spawning minions: *'Jar': leaps into the "ceiling" (or floor above), causing glass jars to rain down on the Knight. The glass jars fall from random positions in the ceiling. The jars do not break when they hit the Knight but they do contact damage. Instead, the jars shatter when they hit the ground and each glass jar randomly lets out 1 of 3 enemies: Vengeflies, Baldurs and Aspid Hunters. There is a noise for each glass jar that will be coming down and can be used to determine the number of jars that will fall, along with a puff of dust signifying at which positions they will fall. This noise sounds like wooden wind chimes collapsing. When all of the glass jars are done falling, the Collector drops back down. *'Grab': leaps towards The Knight's position and make grabbing motions, dealing contact damage. *'Hop': The Collector's method of traversing the arena, jumps in equal increments really fast with its hands raised. There is a set limit of hops the Collector can do before doing another attack. Jars The number of jars that the Collector drops depends on the Phase and the summons still alive. After reaching 300 health the Collector will transition into Phase 2. The Collector drops jars when there are 3 summons or less. When there are 4 or more summons it stops dropping jars. :Phase 1: The Collector can drop 1-2 jars at once. The max summon count is 5. :Phase 2: The Collector can drop 2-3 jars at once. The max summon count is 6. : : The Collector erratically jumps around the room, avoiding attacks. The main threat in the battle comes from the Jar Attack. As the fight progresses, the Collector will get faster and more aggressive. Be careful with healing, as the Collector is fast, and its movement pattern can be difficult to read. Be wary of its Grab attack, although it does not use it too often. It is easy to damage the Collector, getting three or four hits in as it stays close to the ground and rarely performs grab attacks. It is recommended to get the Coiled Nail first as this makes it possible to kill the enemies it spawns in one hit, although equipping Fragile Strength when using the Channeled Nail is also a viable strategy. Nail Arts maximize the damage done to The Collector. After dealing 750 damage to The Collector and effectively defeating it, it will lean over as if staggered and stay there in place slowly chuckling. An additional 15 hits is just required to finish the fight once it's in this state. Localisation The Collector is locked in the Tower of Love, which can only be accessed using the Love Key, found in the Queen's Gardens. The Tower can only be entered from the deep lift shaft between Kingdom's Edge and the City of Tears. An exit to King's Station can be accessed after flipping a switch. Musique Le thème de combat du Collectionneur est simplement une version revisitée de musiques pré-existantes dans le jeu (Decisive battle si affronté dans la Tour de l'Amour et Gods and Glory si affronté dans la Maison des Dieux). Les harmonies sont transformées pour devenir dissonantes et les notes sont moins détaillées et articulées, ce qui donne au tout un aspect dérangeant et difforme, à l'image de ce boss. La folie du Collectionneur est retranscrite à travers ces arrangement et ceux ci font partie intégrante du personnage, lui donnant ce côté malsain qui dénote avec l'aspect général du jeu. Succès Trivia *La nature du Collectionneur est très détachée de la nature générale des autres êtres fabriqués à partir du Vide. **It is exempt from the effect Void Heart has on other Void beings. **It has a voice and independent thoughts, as opposed to them. *Within the Tower of Love, there is a secret area that can be accessed by jumping into a hidden gap within the ceiling along the hallway of the grubs. This reveals a mysterious piece of art known only as the "Vitruvian Grub". * Lorsque le Collectionneur est combattu lors d'un Panthéon dans la Maison des Dieux, une version déformée de "Gods & Glory" est jouée, en référence au combat d'origine comportant une version déformée de "Decisive Battle".